


How to Escape When Cornered

by cloudnoir



Series: The Art of the Escape [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Captain Treville Needs More Brandy, Gen, Mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnoir/pseuds/cloudnoir
Summary: Curiously, Aramis received no orders at the morning's muster.
Relationships: Treville & Aramis, Treville & His Men
Series: The Art of the Escape [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	How to Escape When Cornered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glowsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowsquid/gifts).



⚜⚜⚜⚜

The Musketeers had just dispersed from their morning muster. Fortunately, many were already gone from the yard when Treville confronted his Inseparables, well one specific one.

“Aramis!”

The man in question had been about to sit at Athos’ right.

The four figured they could share a quick breakfast before splitting off for the day. D’Artagnan and Porthos were paired for a mission post-noon and Athos was assigned to train with their newest recruits. Aramis had been curious that he’d not received an assignment and happily kept standing to await his orders.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Would you care to explain yourself?”

“I could give many explanations, sir,” He shifted his weight, still relaxed in the morning calm, but prickling in wariness “I’m not sure which it is you require?”

“I’ve received several reports, numerous complaints and not a few bills, for: twenty-seven bottles of wine…”

_Such a lamentable waste._

“…two shattered windows…”

_Yes, well, armed confrontations were rarely clean affairs._

“…four broken tables…”

_It hadn’t been intentional; they were rather unsteady._

“…a shattered bench…”

_Technically he’d propelled his opponent toward the floor, it wasn’t his responsibility that the man had missed._

“…seven splintered chairs…”

_Not his fault, that was not his doing in the slightest._

“…a broken pigsty fence…”

_It was hardly his fault the villain went over the rails into the muck; surely it was the fault of his own large frame for cracking the fence rail._

“…damages to five merchant stalls…”

_Ill-fated collateral damage, but better broken wood than his own broken bones. He’d fully intended to visit them to offer apologies and restitution in the coming days, sure most of them wouldn’t take it given their dislike of the arrogant upstarts._

“…six injured red guards…”

_That was satisfying at least, six-to-one in an ambush was ungentlemanly._

“…and a wounded goat.”

_That, had been unfortunate._

"Am I missing anything?”

Aramis probably shouldn’t have smiled fondly when taken with the memory of yesterday’s events. Best leave out the damaged well bucket and pulley it seemed.

D’Artagnan’s mouth was slightly open at the inventory, but he moved it to mouth _wounded goat?_ at Porthos. Porthos just smirked at shook his head in good humor.

“If you’re going to pursue a companion of one of the Cardinal’s men you might at least keep your assignations from being discovered by them!”

“Captain, I must protest, these are exaggerations and it was the goat that…”

“I don’t care about the blasted goat!”

“But Captain, it…”

“Not another word!” He left off his errant musketeer for a moment to glare at the others. “And you three! Not one of you saw this coming to prevent it?”

“Captain we…” d’Artagnan wisely shut up but not before glaring at Porthos for stomping on his foot.

“My office! Now!”

Treville and Aramis stared at each other for a moment before Aramis acquiesced with the realization that Treville expected him to head up the stairs first. He rubbed at the back of his scalp as he passed between Treville and Athos’ back to reach the banister.

⚜⚜⚜⚜

Aramis shifted his weight. Again.

It must be hours now, most of the day certainly. Treville ignored him entirely. He had not said a word after ordering Aramis to his office. He’d been a looming portender of doom keeping close at Aramis’ back during his climb to the office. Aramis had risked a side-long glance when he reached the door off the balcony, but quickly pushed his way in at the Captain’s rigid posture. He’d contemplated shuffling along the hallway to forestall his unknown fate but figured it best not to add another item to the pile of slander against him. It was not the first time the walk down this corridor left him weighted with apprehension. It wasn’t that any of them truly feared Treville, they were all immeasurably fond of their Captain, but the man could be so unpredictable when sufficiently aggravated.

The door to Treville’s office had been wide-open and Aramis stepped through to destiny unknown.

It turned out Treville was not that unpredictable after all, though it had been some time since he’d imposed this punishment on Aramis.

He pointed. Aramis obeyed. Both men were silent.

Porthos had come up for the documents he and d’Artagnan were to deliver shortly before noon. Wisely the man didn’t try to cajole Aramis’ way free or even tease the musketeer facing the wall. He quickly transacted with Treville and Aramis marked his exit by the overly loud fading bootsteps in the unnatural silence of the office. Treville must have signaled the door to remain open – and wasn’t that humiliating – as various of his brothers in arms traipsed in and out over the course of the day. Fortunately all of them had been subject to Treville’s wrath at one point, if not the more unconventional punishments, and none would mock their brother’s back. Later, when this had long passed, he would not begrudge some of them their commiserative teasing.

He was still contemplating the corner when Athos entered concisely expressing the progress of the sword mastery of their newest recruits. His heart tripped irregularly in excited hope at the sliver of a possibility of an end to his discipline.

“Athos I need you to ride for Marin’s estate. I’ll need a response back tonight.”

“If you require it tonight, it may be best to assign an additional man.”

Treville sounded an affirmative, “Your recommendation?”

Athos slid his eyes from the Captain’s level stare, over the man’s shoulder, and back again. “I’d say, a skilled rider. There’s no moon tonight. Someone capable of persuading the man in case of resistance. Marin is argumentative at his most receptive. And an excellent shot. The roads grow more treacherous at night and a singular rider is a target for bandits.”

“An inciteful summation.”

Athos merely nodded, the barest hint of a smirk shifting his beard.

Treville’s chair creaked as he leaned back to stroke his own thoughtfully. “Hmmm…let us think, perhaps…Xavier?”

“Possible. But he’s not the most capable rider.”

“True. We need to reassign his duties to allow him more time traveling. How about…Denys?”

“No. He’s an awful shot on horseback.”

“Fair point…” Treville smiled through his contemplative pause. “How about Moreau?” He winked.

Athos’ response was broken by a deep exhalation of breath, and he could see Aramis practically vibrating with the effort not to turn.

Treville shook his head as he and Athos smiled wryly at each other. They were both overly fond of the man in the corner and their grins broke wider for it.

“Well…” Treville’s voice sounded genuinely considering of the matter. “I suppose you might take Aramis with you?”

Athos noted the man in question stood stock still, he’d bet he wasn’t even breathing.

“That would be acceptable, Captain.”

Aramis spun immediately.

“As you were, soldier!”

Athos just shook his head, close to a full smile turning his lips now.

Treville merely rolled his eyes and waited several moments before speaking again.

Aramis had turned back to his corner much slower than his unpardoned leave had taken him.

“Now, you may take leave of your post, Aramis.”

Aramis said nothing, giving the Captain’s desk a wide berth as he met Athos on the other side of it.

“In the future you will keep your affairs from reaching my desk.”

“Yes, Captain.” Aramis bowed shallowly over his hat once Athos passed it to him. “We’d best leave now if we want to make Marin’s before nightfall.”

“Yes, yes. Dismissed.” He waved them off toasting Athos with the brandy bottle on his desk as the man tipped his hat to the Captain. Aramis was already awaiting him in the corridor. Likely attempting to be out of sight immediately lest Treville reconsider and recall him.

“Don’t…just don’t say anything.” Aramis ordered in a hiss as they headed down the hall, the younger musketeer at a much quicker pace.

As they turned towards each other on the balcony landing Aramis slid his arm over Athos’ shoulders, “However, you have my deepest gratitude for engineering my escape.”

⚜⚜⚜⚜

**Author's Note:**

> The counterbalance to the slow-burn whumping of Four Points needs this? Also Treville deserved the satisfaction? Plus I couldn't let that line in the last one go and the bunnies just won't let their ridiculous plots go unfilled...


End file.
